<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Needed To Know You Were Okay by BeaconLikeFromTV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525077">Needed To Know You Were Okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaconLikeFromTV/pseuds/BeaconLikeFromTV'>BeaconLikeFromTV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tiny TAZ Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death in a nightmare, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Mention of Death, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, One Shot, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Stand Alone, also highkey cute, it's so soft, taagnus, taako's okay but shaken up, this is soft and gay and a good time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaconLikeFromTV/pseuds/BeaconLikeFromTV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A vivid nightmare has Taako knocking on Magnus's door in the middle of the night, just to be absolutely sure he's alright. Just some good ole soft Taagnus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Burnsides/Taako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tiny TAZ Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Needed To Know You Were Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place at some point between Murder On The Rockport Limited and Crystal Kingdom.<br/>Also, thank you Arc for helping me figure out some clunky parts of this fic ily &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taako wakes with a start, heart racing and tears cascading down his face, his nightmare still burnt into his memory like he lived it, the only thing he can think about in that second leaving his mouth in a whisper. "Magnus!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's looking at a dark room, his eyes quickly adjusting, he's breathing heavy and does his best to get it to return to normal, wiping his tears quickly even as they continue to fall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Magnus is dead!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>His head yells at him, hitting him with another wave of grief and misery but… no, Magnus is alive, Taako knows this, he saw him right before he retired to his room for the night, Magnus is fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But even as he reassures himself this, he recalls the feel of the dirt on his hands as he knelt beside his dying friend, watching him turn pale and choke on the very atmosphere of the place. Remembers how the air was warm and Magnus had grasped out for his hand, how knowing the man he loved was dying made him cry much like now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taako, shaking like a leaf catches up with his thoughts, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the man he loved? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Where did he get that? He doesn't love Magnus, did he have some sort of crush on him? Probably but just because Mags feels like home doesn't mean he loves him… Right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart aches, worry running through him, what if something actually had happened to Magnus and the vivid dream was his intuition warning him? An elf's intuition doesn't lie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting out of bed he makes a deal with himself, he'll simply go check on him, see him with his own eyes and then head back to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a nod of his head as if agreeing with himself Taako leaves his room and walks through the common area. Each step making him feel dumb, it was just a dream, he doesn't even need to sleep he did it to pass time, why bother his roommate with this? But before he can turn around he's at Magnus's door, he feels like an idiot but it's better to know than not so he knocks, three short raps on the door and if he's lucky Magnus will be asleep and not answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But of course, when has Taako ever been lucky? The door opens and Magnus is standing in front of him, he doesn't seem to have slept yet, clearly awake and alert.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relief floods his heart, Magnus is okay, really truly okay, breathing and in one piece and so very alive, it makes him tear up again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus instantly becomes concerned seeing the elf at his door, pale shaky and on the verge of tears. "Taako what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is dumb." Taako says curtly, turning on his heel and intending to leave but he doesn't even get a step away before there's a warm hand on his shoulder, stopping him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait," He says. "You're upset, come in, talk to me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus leads him in and Taako sighs loudly but follows anyways, the duo sitting on the edge of Magnus's bed, Taako cross-legged and fiddling with the edge of his oversized shirt, Magnus with his feet on the ground watching Taako intently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's stupid Mags, I should just go back to sleep." Taako says but he doesn't move, he can't look at the man beside him, being overwhelmed with emotions every time he does. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not stupid, you're my friend, tell me what's wrong… if you want to I mean, you don't have to." Magnus says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just wants to take his hand, give him some comfort, do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>to help but he stops himself, not wanting to cross a boundary. Taako is quiet, practically buzzing with unease, though he's stopped shaking so that's progress, he's taking deep breaths doing his best to calm down, Magnus being next to him helps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes pass like this, in a comfortable silence while Taako gets a hold on himself while Magnus waits patiently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You really want to know?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm hmm," </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I had a nightmare…" Taako says quietly, keeping his eyes down and focusing on the blanket, his voice strained. "... You died, I watched you suffocate on the air of the place and I— I couldn't help and that's all I wanted to do and you held my hand and the idea of going on without you killed me. It all felt so real Magnus." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's crying again, he doesn't know how long he has been doing that, unable to shake the vision of Magnus dying on the cold ground from his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost as if it's muscle memory Magnus is taking Taako's hand before he even realizes what he's doing, holding tightly onto him, trying to remind him he's here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey hey hey, I'm here Taako, I'm okay, I'm alive." Magnus says comfortingly, moving closer to his friend. "It's okay, we're alright I promise." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was so scared, I thought it was real, I thought you were gone I—" Taako's words catch in his throat as Magnus uses his other hand to wipe his tears, he's so warm and it's a shock to Taako who's felt nothing but cold since he woke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Taako, look at me," Magnus says, his voice almost a whisper, his hand now cupping Taako's face, who does as asked, glassy green eyes meeting warm brown ones. "I'm not gonna let that happen, I'm not going anywhere, you aren't either, we're okay." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taako nods, the tension leaving his shoulders, Magnus giving him the warmest smile he's ever seen on anyone's face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's so wonderful, and kind, and protective and Taako feels like he's known him for a thousand years, like they've always been like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Magnus?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus moves the hand that was holding Taako's to cup the other side of the elf's face, both of them moving closer to each other. "Hmm?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you about to kiss me?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus pauses, still looking Taako in the face, he's so pretty and as quick as a whip, the best wizard he's ever met and if Magnus is honest with himself he's been wanting to kiss Taako for the entire time he's known him. "Would you let me?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Absolutely," Taako says, wanting to close the small space between them but Magnus is keeping him in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus leans forward, and Taako is thanking all his lucky stars that it's finally happening, he thought it would make him anxious but it feels like seeing an old friend for the first time after a while, a mix of excitement and familiarity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus waits until he's close enough that Taako closes his eyes to quickly change course and place a tender kiss on his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It feels so normal, so routine to be gentle and intimate with him like this, like Magnus has done this every night for… forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Magnus,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Taako whispers, impatient and wanting as Magnus leans back his expression a mix between a soft smile and the smirk of an absolute bastard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's the look he gets when he had a plan and it's gone off without a hitch, the look of a man filled with joy and rather satisfied with himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes Taako?" He raises his eyebrows at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't tease me Burnsides," He says, trying to sound annoyed but it comes out soft and affectionate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me? Tease? Never," Magnus says cheekily, moving a little closer again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm hmm," Taako hums, throwing his arms around Magnus's neck and pulling him into a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's no worry, no fear, just each other, just warmth and yearning finally sated. Magnus pulls Taako closer, keeping his hands on his waist and deepening the kiss, accidentally throwing them both off balance landing on top of each other further back on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them bursting into laughter, looking at each other like they're the whole world, Taako moving a bit so he's in a more comfortable position resting on Magnus's chest without elbowing him or ending up in an awkward spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus pets Taako's hair once he's settled, ecstatic to finally be like this, finally allowed to feel what he's been ignoring since meeting the elf. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's late Maggie, we should sleep,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus hums in agreement. "Feel like spending the night?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taako nods, his eyelids getting heavier by the second, Magnus's presence and heart beat starting to lull him back to sleep. "Don't leave me Magnus," </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Never," </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two drift off sure this is what it feels like to find your missing puzzle piece, sure there are some pieces that are still a jumbled mess but they're together and it's a wonderful place to start.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>